<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Leaving Town by pearlpoffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756181">I’m Leaving Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlpoffin/pseuds/pearlpoffin'>pearlpoffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Goth Stan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kyle’s smart but also kind of a dumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlpoffin/pseuds/pearlpoffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan had left his original friend group a long time ago, and has since been with the goth kids. He and Kyle grew apart. Now that Kyle’s gotten into college out of state, he wants to say goodbye to Stan. But since Stan is more miserable than ever, he decides to make his goodbye special. Though their friendship has faded, maybe they can rekindle it for one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Leaving Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will be the first south park fanfic i’m ever sharing! please dont be too harsh on me haha. i found this back while i was scrolling through some notes on my phone, hopefully i’ll be motivated enough to continue it !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I DID IT!! I GOT IN!” Kyle is cheering and shouting at the top of his lungs. Out of excitement, he nearly throws his acceptance letter on the ground. His mother rushes in the room, happy tears streaming down her face. “I’m so happy for you bubbie, you did it!” his dad and Ike storm in to congratulate him. Kyle finally got into the college he’s always dreamt of. He’s always been a smart kid, but it took him quite a bit to make it to this point. The only downside is that it’s out of state. Having to say goodbye to everyone... Kyle would rather skip over that. </p><p> </p><p>A lot has changed over the years. His original friend group just... drifted apart. He still hangs out with Kenny pretty often, and sometimes Eric tags along. Kyle still loves his friends, but the only thing Kenny would do was talk about vile shit and smoke, while Cartman just whined about having to be more independent. Kyle knew Kenny was too poor for college, and Eric absolutely refused to tell him where he would go, and just said “I know Kyle is gonna be a bitch and rat me out about “things” I did in the past” so Kyle’s pretty sure that his friends won’t be at his college. The only person he’s not sure about is Stan. It’s been a month since they have spoken at all. Kyle sighs. He wants to talk to Stan, but god he had changed. A few years ago, after Wendy broke up with him and he started to hang out with the Goth kids, he has never been the same old Stan he used to be. Always whining, cynical, depressing to be around... so they slowly drifted apart. Kyle at most sends him a “Hey, how are you?” text every two weeks, and the reply is always just “Could be better. You?”. Kyle scrolls through Stan’s Instagram pictures. Stan’s dressed in all black, edgy poems, edgy drawings... Kyle lets out another sigh. </p><p>‘I miss Stan. I miss the old Stan so much.’</p><p>He still feels sad about it. All these years were just him slowly losing his best friend, and it left a huge hole in his heart. Kyle sits up. He thinks deeply. Very deeply.</p><p>‘I’m leaving in 3 weeks... maybe not enough time to rebuild our bond like it was before, but maybe, just maybe, we can atleast be good friends again...”</p><p>He jumps up, grabs his coat, and heads out to Stan’s house, to tell him about his plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>